


Love & War

by Sonrio



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/F, M/M, hell yeah its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: What was thought as a celebration of the Day of Devotion ends up turning into a battle for survival! Can Eliwood find his partner before it's too late?!A short little Eli/Hec fic based off the new banner.





	Love & War

“Wow, you look amazing, father!”

“You really think so, Roy?” Eliwood said, uncertain has looked over himself in the full body mirror in front of him. “I can only hope Hector will say the same.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it!” Roy exclaimed as he praised his father, embarrassing the technically older man.

“You look great as well, son.” Eliwood said, making Roy equally embarrassed but with a hearty smile that made Eliwood feel happy as well. He will never be able to get used to seeing his full grown son almost his own age, but he is thankful to see how big and strong his boy has gotten.

“Come on dad, we’re gonna be late for the festival soon! We promised to meet Hector and Lilina at the center by noon!” Roy sprinted out the door while finishing his sentence, leaving Eliwood behind as usual.

Eliwood, hesitant, looked over himself one last time, making sure his outfit was free of imperfections. Once he made the judgement that it was perfect, he grabbed the flowers waiting on a nearby table for him, and headed out as well.

* * *

The festival was packed full of people, food, gifts, and fun games for everyone to enjoy. Eliwood had to admit, despite the confusion surrounding this multi-dimensional event, it was a joy to see so many people around him. As he followed Roy around, he even noticed some people he recognized from his home world of Elibe playing games and chatting. He saw Nino and Jaffar sharing a delightfully decorated dessert, the latter’s emotionless face seemingly stuffing itself with cake while the former ate it happily. He noticed Raven and Lucius playing a carnival game run by Anna (one of the many merchants in all of the worlds, apparently), and saw how angry Raven got when he couldn’t throw a ring around a bottle’s tip, Lucius having to calm him down each time.

Then he noticed Roy spotting some of his own friends as well, and seeing the debating look on Roy’s face told him that he should speak.

“They told us to meet them around here, right?” Eliwood said. “I’ll wait here. Go with your friends!”

Roy’s face formed an immediate smile. He thanked his father and ran off to a blond haired and green haired boy, who were idly chatting by another game booth.

Sitting down at a nearby table, Eliwood sighed. His outfit, while very pristine, was also very hot. Although he would be ashamed to admit it, he never was one for extravagant outings and the constant balls and whatnot. He preferred his own garb, one he always wore, as it was comfortable and allowed him to be prepared for battle at any given moment.

But this? With the stuffy trousers, long boots, and thick layers of coats, he felt anything but comfortable and ready.

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Eliwood stood up instinctively as he heard a scream nearby. Turning around, he saw distressed people fleeing the area as suddenly portals from other dimensions popped up in the sky with soldiers falling down from them.

“Blast it!” Eliwood said. He had forgotten his rapier at him, thinking it’d be safe for a day at a festival. Taking a look around, he spotted a nearby flag pole with the words “Casa Blanca” etched on it with a spike at its end.

“It’ll have to do.”

Eliwood ran to it and pulled it off the ground, feeling it’s weight and deciding just how to use it. Marcus had diligently trained him in lance fighting as well, so he was not new to it, but it was far from his preferred style of fighting. Still, he had no choice.

Spotting his son and his friends already taken cover, Eliwood charged at a nearby enemy about to discover them. He pierced the sword fighter, it’s body disappearing after the direct hit. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he turned to his son.

“Are you alright?”

They nodded.

“Then either run to safety or fight! We have to fend them off until Askrian forces get here!” Eliwood said, inspiring the three boys to stand and fight. The blond had prepared a bow while the green haired one had produced a tome underneath his rob. Roy, however, had forgotten his own weapon as well.

But he wasn’t out of options. Roy noticed a nearby bow and also noticed a stray horse tied next to it. How convenient. Running to it, he armed himself with the bow and straddled the horse, taking his training from his lessons with his father and General Cecilia in mind as he made his over to help his friends and father. He readied the bow.

“For those we must protect, ONWARD!”

* * *

Eliwood, tired, stabbed another enemy from behind. He was getting impatient, as the enemies just kept coming. He could tell the other boys were as well. He noticed that other heroes had been fighting as well, so they weren’t totally alone, but it didn’t seem to be enough yet.

He put down Casa Blanca (what he ended up naming it for now) for a moment to regain his breath after he was sure he could.

“Father, watch out!”

Eliwood jumped and saw a wyvern knight coming straight at him from the sky, too fast to parry.

 _"OHO!_ What did I tell you about letting your guard down?!”

Suddenly, a giant axe flew above Eliwood’s head and hit the wyvern knight head on, knocking him out of the sky. The axe ricocheted back behind Eliwood, and he spun around to see none other than Hector atop a horse, catching the axe with his hand. He jumped off the horse and as it left, Eliwood noticed Lilina riding it, guiding it towards Roy and their friends to help.

What good friends they were.

“Eliwood!” Hector exclaimed as he walked up the redhead. Eliwood blushed as he heard him, suddenly conscious of his appearance, and also of Hector’s. It seemed that he too had dressed up for the occasion as Hector was looking….well, quite extraordinary. He was wearing a very form fitting outfit with a popped collar that brought Eliwood’s eyes to his chest, shown clearly to the public. Eliwood, realizing he was staring, looked away, but still couldn’t stop thinking about how good Hector looked.

“You look….rather dashing, Hector.” Eliwood said, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

“You talk as if I don’t usually! You think I’m ugly or something?!” Hector jested, making Eliwood let out a soft chuckle.

 _“...You look rather handsome, as well…”_ Hector said under his breath.

Eliwood perked up, as he didn’t quite hear that right. “What did you say?”

Hector blushed, then pointed behind Eliwood. “No time for small talk! We’ve got a battle to clean up!” Eliwood turned around to see more soldiers popping up. Nodding, he readied Casa Blanca, and along with Hector, he charged the enemy with his beloved.

“Watch me work!”

“Here we go!”

* * *

“That should be...the last of them...guh..”

Eliwood, tired as all hell, propped Casa Blanca into the ground after spiking one last enemy mage and leaned against it for support. Askr had finally arrived and cleaned up the rest of the enemy, letting him and others rest. Suddenly, Eliwood felt his feet leave the ground as he was lifted up into the air by, who would’ve guessed, Hector himself.

“Feeling a bit tired now, huh? A shame! I was hoping to have some fun with you today!” Hector said, carrying Eliwood bridal style. Eliwood, seeing his son and his friends look at him in Hector’s arms, was blushing madly, his face almost the same shade as his hair.

“P-Put me down Hector!” Eliwood pleaded, only to be replied with a laugh from Hector as he put him back on his feet. Eliwood, seeing Hector still amused by his reaction, decided to turn the tables on him. Surprising the bigger man, he got close to him and kissed him.

“Mmf?!”

Still for only a few extra seconds, Eliwood then pulled away, leaving Hector a garbled mess.

“Still got anything to say, you big oaf?” Eliwood said. As Roy and his friends watched and laughed, they all came together and decided to head back home to the castle of Askr. That was enough action for one day, and they were all tired and needed a rest.

As they walked back to the portal, Hector and Eliwood chatted a bit.

“You never told me what you said again earlier.” Eliwood mentioned as he walked alongside him. Hector’s eyes widened as he realized what Eliwood was talking about.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Hector feigned ignorance.

“Don’t think I didn’t forget, love.” Eliwood said, smiling as he cornered Hector. “Just tell me.”

Hector sighed, defeated. “I just said that you looked handsome today. More than usual.” He spoke out loud, making Eliwood blush again. “There. You happy?”

Eliwood smiled, a warm feeling in his chest as he repeated those words in his head over and over. “Yes. Very.”

Hector smiled as well. “Well, good.” After a few moments, he offered his hand to Eliwood as they walked together, to which Eliwood gladly, yet shyly, took.

The pair walked hand in hand away from the wreckage they took place in and smiled, both content with their feelings.

“I love you, Hector.”

“Love you too, Eli.”

* * *

“Just WHERE is she?!”

Lyn sat on a turned over booth, the supposed festival she was invited to a total wreck instead. It seemed that, in her time that she took dressing herself in what she thought was an awful dress and very limited, there was an entire battle that took place.

She couldn’t believe it. She had only made the decision to even change as she saw that there was a clothing booth with a dress that she thought Florina would like to see on her. She didn’t realize it took her _hours_ to put it on, and so when she came out of it, she saw that everyone had already left. Including Florina, who told her she’d be waiting outside for her when she was done.

“God, when I get my hands on her, I’m gonna…!”

Lyn stormed off to Askr, a blue gift in hand as she angrily made her way to find her adorable pegasus knight and tear her a new one.

Well, maybe not so harshly, but you get what she means.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the same way as Eliwood. Get at 'em.


End file.
